The present invention relates to a board style game. More particularly, a three-dimensional board game, formed by individual blocks, challenges players or teams of players to reach a zenith or summit thereof. Players advance toward the zenith by correctly answering pre-established questions preferably designed to illicit the players"" reasoning skills.
Although the present invention may be played using any set of questions, preferably a game of the present invention seeks to teach teenagers the ability to reason and ultimately make the right choices under various situations. The game itself includes a plurality of blocks which when combined form a triangular structure. The triangular structure has two halves defined by a vertical elongated member. A single block defining the zenith rests on top of the elongated vertical member and represents the goal for each player or team to accomplish. The two halves represent two players or two teams. Viewable faces of the blocks can further be divided into a plurality of sections thereby facilitating teams with up to 64 players each.
Reaching the zenith is achieved by correctly answering questions based on pre-established scenarios. In addition, a second set of choices requires players to choose the area of law, or other subject matter, related to the question previously posed. Based on the answers selected to both the scenario question, and the related area of law question, players either advance toward the zenith or remain at a particular step. The questions are designed to illicit reasoning from teenage players.
Previous U.S. patents disclose board games based on players attempting to reach a summit or zenith. However, the games do not include the novel features included in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,359 (the ""359 Patent) to King describes game equipment having steeped ramp means. The game equipment is simple and ascending to the top of the ramp is accomplished by a spinner in combination with three decks of cards having background information and questions based thereon. The equipment does not have individual blocks, does not incorporate means for multiple-player teams and relies heavily on luck rather than reasoning to deduce a correct answer selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,245 (the ""245 Patent) to Schumacher et al., describes a board game in the form of a multi-level pyramid. The game is based on dice and their arbitrary outcomes. The ""245 Patent is not based on reasoning to deduce a correct answer selection nor does the game include means for multi-player teams to participate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,388 (the ""388 Patent) to Benn describes a three-dimensional board game which is again in the form of a multi-level pyramid. The game protected by the ""388 Patent operates in a manner similar to chess or checkers in that the players take turns moving pieces until each player removes all his or her pieces from play. The game pieces are removed from play once the piece reaches the central space atop the pyramid lay out. Unlike the present invention the game is not based on reasoning to deduce a correct answer selection and does not include means for multi-player teams to participate.
The shortcomings of the aforementioned patents are overcome by the present invention. The blocks of the present invention include means for multi-player teams to challenge one another. Achieving victory is accomplished once each player of a team reaches the zenith. In other words, each player of a team must successfully traverse the triangular structure, by answering questions designed to challenge one""s reasoning skills, until the zenith is reached. Moreover, the previous game boards do not include illumination means for displaying a game status.
The present invention accomplishes its desired objects by providing a three-dimensional triangular game board, comprised of individual blocks, which players are challenged to reach the zenith or summit thereof. The blocks are arranged on either side of a vertical elongated member. The elongated member divides the triangular board into two sections-one section each for opposing players or teams of players. The number of blocks on each side of the elongated member can be any number, but it is preferred that the base on each side have at least three blocks. A block denoting the zenith of the structure straddles the vertical elongated member such that one-half of the block is on the side of one player or team and the other one-half is on the side of the other player or team. In other words, each team is climbing to the zenith denoted by a common block.
To permit multi-player teams, viewable surfaces of the blocks are divided into identical sections equal to the number of players on each team. By way of example, the surface of the block may be divided into two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two and even sixty-four players per team. To further differentiate the sections associated with each player, the sections are illuminated in distinct color patterns so that each player has a corresponding section and color.
The illumination of the block sections permits each player""s progress to be tracked accordingly. While not shown, means of illumination are preferably implemented with fiber optic technology. Fiber optic technology provides a means for producing a maximum number of colors and therefore the maximum number of players. Moreover, fiber optic technology does not require a great deal of space or energy to operate.
A game pad and team symbol displays operate in conjunction with the triangular game board. The game pad, also triangular in shape, provides a means for players to input responses to the scenario questions and area of law questions. Preferably, the means for inputting the answers is in the form of buttons in electrical communication with a microprocessor and a storage file containing a library of answers and point values corresponding thereto. The pad and/or microprocessor are also in electrical communication with said fiber optical technology causing the player""s designated section to illuminate thereby tracking each player""s status and each teams"" status simultaneously on at least one viewable face of the blocks.
Preferably, the pad is triangular and arranged such that four buttons are aligned vertically for answering the scenario questions and three buttons, including the bottom vertical button, are arranged horizontally near the base of the triangular-shaped pad for answering the area of law questions. In this manner, the bottom button of the vertical arrangement is also the middle button of the horizontal arrangement. Preferably, the buttons are illuminated to correspond to the color corresponding to the player responsible for answering the question being posed. Preferably, the game pad is also in communication with a timer set to a pre-defined time limit (e.g. 3 seconds) such that players must respond quickly as well as accurately.
The game pad also includes two areas for displaying each team""s game symbol. Although the team symbols can take many forms, it is preferred that a gavel and scales are displayed. The gavel and scales record the status of each team""s progression toward the zenith. Both the gavel and scales are initially displaced from an equilibrium position by a degree related to the number of movements required to reach the game""s zenith. In other words, should six movements be required to reach the zenith, the gavel and scales will begin six movements from equilibrium. Equilibrium is preferably balanced scales and a gavel at rest on a base.
Game questions can be based on any topics or subject matter, but preferably the questions are related to scenarios that teenagers often find themselves involved.
For instance, the questions may read as follows:
A new friend invites you over to his uncle""s motor home to watch and play games. You accept the invitation and when you arrive you notice that the gate leading to your new friend""s RV is locked. Your friend assures you that his uncle left the RV unlocked and all you have to do is jump a four foot fence. What do you do?
Based on the presented scenario four answers are available as follows:
A) It makes sense, you decide to jump the fence;
B) You hesitate until you observe your friend jump the fence and open the door to the RV;
C) You refuse and tell your friend you want to see his uncle unlock the gate; or
D) You hate jumping fences and go home.
Each answer has a point value associated therewith. In the instant example, answer A is worth (xe2x88x922 points), answer B is worth (xe2x88x921 points), answer C is worth (+2 Points) and answer D is worth (0 points). Once the player has selected an answer, the player is provided with two or more possible area of law choices with which the question relates. Continuing with the instant example the choices may be as follows:
1. Destruction of private property;
2. Breaking and entering; or
3. Unlawful entering.
Answering the area of law question correctly, may advance a player even more if the subject matter question was answered correctly, or may negate an incorrect answer to a subject matter question.